


Make-up and Romance

by Stormy_moon



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_moon/pseuds/Stormy_moon
Summary: I am the new make-up artist on Ghosts I get more than just my dream job........
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Marie (Past relationship), Larry Rickard/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was my first day working as a make-up artist on the BBC series Ghosts. I was so nervous but really excited too.  
When I arrived at the set I was met by the head of hair and make-up Sarah. “Hi y/n It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “You too Sarah I can’t wait to get started” She introduced me to the other make-up artist Gemma.

First in your make-up chair was Martha “Martha this is y/n our new make-up artist” “Hi y/n welcome to the team” “Hi Martha thank you” I chatted easily with Martha while I transformed her into Lady Button.  
Just then the door went, and Larry came in I turned around and smiled at him he flushed and smiled back before going to sit in front of Sarah while I turned my attention back to Martha. “Morning Larry” “Morning Sarah who’s that with Martha?” “That’s our new make-up artist y/n. Y/n was laughing at something Martha said she had an amazing smile and laugh I need to talk to her.

My day went really quickly after that touching up make-up and sorting out hair and wigs. I had just finished helping Katy take off her make up when Gemma called me over to help take Larry’s prosthetics off. “Larry this is y/n” “hi Larry” I said smiling I noticed he had the most amazing ice-blue eyes, “hi y/n” she has beautiful emerald eyes and her smile is amazing she has a dimple in her left cheek. I felt Gemma and y/n start to remove the prosthetics dissolving the glue with the solvent. Sarah called Gemma away to help with something so y/n and I were left alone, “So how have you liked your first day?” “I’ve really enjoyed it this is a dream job for me I’ve always preferred this sort of make-up compared to the beauty side.” “What have you done before this?” “mostly theatre I’ve always dreamed of working in the West End” I confessed “hold still this is the last bit” I laid the last piece of prosthetic on the side carefully. His skin was red from rubbing to get the glue off. “Would you like me to clean your face for you?” “yes, please y/n” I laid his chair back and made sure he was comfortable, I picked up to cotton wool pads and put some cleanser on one and rubbed them together and gently wiped them over his face. Then I repeated the action with the toner, finally the moisturiser I took my time to rub it in to his neck and face, “mmm that feels amazing” “good this will help sooth your skin.” I smiled while I rubbed moisturiser into his forehead. “There all done how does that feel?” “Larry?” I looked at him and he’d fallen asleep. I gently rubbed his arm “hey Larry” he slowly started stretching “I’m so sorry y/n” “don’t worry it’s fine you must be exhausted; can I give you a lift back to the hotel?” “sure, that would be great thank-you”  
Once we arrived at the hotel we both decided to head to our rooms, we came to my room first “Thanks for the lift y/n” “no worries Larry anytime” “see you tomorrow y/n” “yeah see you tomorrow Larry.” 

I lay in bed that night thinking about my first day on set everyone was so friendly, and I had had the best day. I listened to Larry moving around in the next room and smiled as I fell asleep.

Larry laid in bed that night exhausted after a long day of filming, but he loved it though then you popped into his head and he smiled he really liked you and wanted to get to know you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early start the next morning after a quick shower I put on jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and trainers. I arrived on set at the same time as Gemma “morning y/n” “morning Gemma ready for today” “yeah let’s go.” When we arrived at the trailer Sarah was there setting up. “Hi, you two” “hi Sarah” we both said, “what’s the plan for today?” I asked “ok, so y/n and Gem if you two can apply Larry’s prosthetics please” “yeah no problem.” We had just finished setting up when Larry came in “morning ladies” “morning Larry” he sat in the chair and I cleaned his face while Gemma got ready to apply the first prosthetic. Conversation was easy between the three of us with Larry making us laugh. When I was making sure the edges of the prosthetic were stuck down properly. Suddenly my phone rang “I’m so sorry I’ve got to get this” Gemma said, “it’s ok y/n we’re nearly done anyway.”

I stepped outside to answer the call “hi mum is everything ok?” “yes y/n everything’s fine Roux just wanted to say hello before school” “ hi mama, I love you” I smiled at my daughters voice “hi I love you too, I hope your having fun with gran and grandad” “ I am, I miss you” “I miss you too so much” I could here my mum calling her in the background “ have a good day at school, I love you loads” “I will I love you loads too.” I hung up the phone with tears running down my cheeks just as Larry came out of the make-up trailer. He came over to me and said, “hey y/n what’s happened?” “it was a call from my daughter I just really miss her.” He pulled me into a tight hug “I know how hard it is, I have a 3 year old son” I looked at him in surprise and he smiled at me “his name’s Ollie he’s with his mum when I’m working and with me at weekends.” “you’re not together?” “no, we recently separated” “I’m sorry it’s the same for me and my husband, Roux’s 8 she’s with my parent’s while I’m working.” At that point someone calls him. He gave me another hug “why don’t we meet up later we can talk properly then?” “ok I look forward to it” “me too, see you later y/n” “yeah see you later Larry.” I watched him walk towards Jim and Matt before heading back into make-up.

“So, what’s going on between you and y/n then?” Jim asked “nothing” “It didn’t look like nothing” Matt said, “she had a phone call from her daughter she’s 8 and called Roux, you know what it’s like being away from your kids.” “yeah it’s hard” “I’m going to meet up with her later, I think she could use someone to talk to.”  
“You ok y/n” Gemma asked “yeah that was just my mum, my daughter wanted to say hi before school” “wow you have a daughter? How old? What’s her name?” “yes, I do her names Roux and she’s 8.” I scrolled through my phone to fine a picture to show them. “aw she’s gorgeous” Gemma and Sarah said.  
Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and the three of us went to get some food. I was sat laughing and chatting with Sarah and Gemma. Larry walked past and stopped to say hello. He looked at me and said “it’s nice to see you smile” then he lent closer and whispered in my ear “your smile lights up a room” I blushed and looked down and smiled, he lent in again and said “I’ll see you later y/n, bye ladies.” “Bye Larry,” the other two looked at me smirked “I think someone’s got a crush on our new friend, and by the look on her face it’s not one sided” “don’t be silly” “come on you can’t have missed the way he looks at you.” “and how close he got to you then.” “Do you think so” “yes, but take it slow he’s had it tough since Marie left him.” “it was so sad he was heartbroken.” “I know how he feels, I was the same when my ex Russ and I split up it was hard especially with Roux.”  
The rest of the day flew by and soon we were helping the cast remove their make-up and wigs. Larry watched you intently as you moved around the room helping different cast members. He loved watching you move laugh and chat with different cast members you looked so relaxed and happy. I felt Larry’s eyes on me, and I turned around a smiled at him. 

Once I was finished and was tidying up Larry called me over “y/n please can you clean my face it felt amazing yesterday, no offence Sarah.” Sarah smiled and I said “sure Larry” I put his chair back again and took my time I could feel him relaxing. I slowly massaged the moisturiser into his skin, and I could feel him leaning into my touch and I smiled. Once I had finished, I wiped my hands and I started putting things away. He caught my arm as I turned around “thank-you that felt incredible” “your welcome” “what would you like to do now y/n? I didn’t forget that I promised we’d talk later.” “I think I’d like to go for a walk and get some fresh air.” “I know the perfect place”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn why their relationships didn't work out.

It was a beautiful evening and we decided to walk around the lake. Conversation was easy as we walked, then Larry turned to me and said, “can I ask you a question?” “yes of course” “ok don’t be mad but Gem said you split from Roux’s dad?” I smiled sadly at him “yes that’s right not long ago” “if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” I was expecting this question and I trusted Larry enough to tell him. “Russ that’s my ex he came home one night and was so angry, he was really in my face shouting and swearing at me, the worst part was this was all in front of Roux.” “oh y/n, he didn’t hurt either of you, did he?” “no but I was scared he might, I knew then I couldn’t stay with him anymore” by this point my eyes had filled with tears Larry pulled me into a hug and let me cry. Once I had calmed down, he said “you did the right thing for yourself and for Roux, I know it’s hard now but your strong, you will be much happier now.” I pulled him closer and whispered “thank-you.” 

We stood like that for a while both needing that hug, eventually we started walking again I asked him “so what happened between you and your ex? you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” “No it’s fine I want to tell you; Marie was fed up I was away a lot for work especially after Ollie was born. I was at home as much as I could be, but it wasn’t the same as having me there all the time.” I slipped my hand in his a squeezed he smiled down at me and squeezed back “that must have been hard for all of you.” “it was it led to a lot of arguments and we decided we were better off apart.” “It doesn’t make it any easier though does it?” Larry smiled sadly “no it doesn’t.”  
We continued walking in silence both lost in our own thoughts but still holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

My first week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday evening and my parents had arrived just as I’d finished as soon as Roux saw me she came running up to me I picked her up and kissed her “I missed you so much mama” “I missed you too baby, shall we go?” “yeah” I saw Larry standing off to the side I put Roux down and said, “go back to gran I’ll be there now” “ok mama” and off she scampered.

I walked over to Larry smiling “she’s gorgeous she looks just like you.” I smiled and blushed at the compliment, “Thank you have you got much planned for the weekend?” “I’m going home to spend some time with Ollie” “have fun” “I will enjoy your time with Roux.” “I will she’s only here until Sunday I’ll see you Monday” and gave him a hug he hugged me back “yeah I’ll see you Monday.”

The weekend seemed to fly by with swimming, walking and watching movies and before I knew it, it was time to say goodbye to Roux “ I’ll see you soon baby I love you loads I’ll see you soon” “I love you mama” and with final hugs and kisses she got in the car I waved until they were out of sight. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Larry he pulled me in to a hug “what are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining” “I thought you could use a friend” “thank you I really could, but what about your time with Ollie?” “I was coming back today anyway I just got a slightly earlier train.” I smiled into his chest “thank you” I could feel him smiling as well.

After a few minutes I said, “Larry I don’t know about you but I’m starving shall we go and get something to eat my treat.” “ok but we’ll go halves” “ok come on.” We walked into town and found a beautiful little café and decided to go in. We sat down and ordered “what did you do this weekend?” “usual weekend stuff, I did manage to get Ollie down to the beach for a picnic.” “that sounds fun, Roux and I have been swimming walking and watching movies” “wow you packed a lot in” “I had to I’m not going to see her next weekend I wanted to make the most of this one.” “If you like we could do something together next weekend?” “won’t you be with Ollie? I don’t want to take your time away from him?” Larry smiled “No Marie’s doing something with him, so I’m all yours if you want me that is.” I smiled at him “in that case I’d love to” Larry looked relived at my answer “great I know something I think you’ll enjoy” I smirked at him “oh yeah, I’m intrigued now” he laughed “well you’ll just have to stay intrigued, because I’m not saying anymore” I smiled at him “tease.”

Once we’d finished, we walked slowly back to the hotel chatting and laughing with each other. Larry said, “do you fancy a drink?” “sure, why not” “ok you go and sit down, and I’ll get the drinks” we were sat at a corner table next to each other. I couldn’t remember the last time I had laughed so hard I had tears running down my face as we shared stories.  
Ben, Martha and Simon had returned to the hotel Martha nudged them when she saw you both. “shall we go over and say hi?” Simon asked, “no let’s leave them to it look how close they’re getting to each other, I hope they finally get together they seem to make each other happy.” “they do” Ben and Simon agreed “let’s go before they see us.”


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived at the make-up room the next morning Gemma and Sarah pounced on me “so y/n” Sarah said “yes” “what’s going on between you and Larry?” “nothing why?” “well we heard about last night” Gemma said, “you were looking very cosy laughing together barely and inch between you.” I blushed and smiled at the memory I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun. “Nothing happened we were just hanging out” “oh yeah sure you were, maybe we’ll get more out of the man himself.” At that moment Simon, Martha, Jim, Mat, Ben and Larry walked through the door, “morning ladies” Simon said “morning, good weekend everyone” “yes thank you” everyone replied. 

“So, Larry we were just interrogating y/n about last night, she wouldn’t give anything away” Gemma said. He looked at me and smirked before taking my hand and spinning me around he looked in my eyes as he kissed my hand “a gentleman never kisses and tells” he said laughing before sitting in the chair ready for make-up. I lent down and whispered in his ear “they’ll never stop asking questions now” he pulled me down further and whispered in my ear “so let them” we both laughed and got them all made up for the day.

“so” Martha said, “what’s really going on with you and y/n?” “nothing’s happened” “but you’d like it to?” Larry was quite “you know you can tell me Larry.” Larry thought about it admitting to Martha that he had feelings for you would make them real and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. “I really like her she’s funny, kind, caring, intelligent, beautiful and we have so much fun together. I can really talk to her too.” He hadn’t realised the huge smile he had on his face the whole time he was talking about you. It didn’t go unnoticed by Martha though, “Look Larry for what it’s worth I think you should go for it, look how happy you are just talking about her and you both just seem to glow when your together.” Larry smiled she had a good point “I don’t know, I don’t want to push it she’s been through a really difficult time.” “You both have but I think you’ll be really good for each other, just think about it you both deserve to be happy.” “thank-you Martha I will.”

Meanwhile Gemma, Sarah and I had gone to get coffee “so you and Larry were very flirty this morning” Gemma said I just smiled “he’s a good guy you know” “yeah I know he’s great” “y/n do you want something to happen with him?” “Yes” I admitted “y/n that’s great.” “I really like him a lot and I love spending time with him, but I don’t want to put any pressure on him or myself we’ve both been through so much recently.” “I know you have and I’m not saying jump into bed with him, but you are both clearly crazy for each other, don’t let the chance to be happy slip away.’ Sarah said and Gemma added “I think you’d be such a cute couple” and we all laughed.  
I got back to the hotel exhausted and later that night I was lying in bed I had a lot to think about. I smiled as Larry entered my mind.  
Larry was lying in bed thinking about you he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the weekend arrived I woke up late and had a shower. I’d just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it “hi Larry how are you?” “great thanks y/n would you like to have breakfast with me?” I smiled “yes I’d love to” I grabbed my room key and closed the door. We chatted easily as we went down for breakfast. “What are your plans for today Larry?” “well do you remember I suggested we do something together this weekend?” “yes” I said with a smile “well I’ve got a few things to sort out for what I’ve got planned” “what have you got planned?” “it’s a surprise but I will tell you one thing” “what” he smirked at me “you’re going to love it” “I’m sure I will but you’re a tease” “yep and you love it.” I looked straight into his eyes and moved closer to him and said “yes I do” Larry smiled and blushed, I loved seeing him blush it didn’t happen often but when it did it added something to his already good looks.

After breakfast we walked back upstairs together, outside my room Larry stopped and said, “I’ll see you here at 4.00 ok?” “I look forward to it, have a good day Larry.” “you too y/n oh and by the way wear something comfortable and no heels.” I laughed and said “ok.”  
It was a beautiful day, so I decided to take my book and have a read by the river. I hadn’t realised how long I’d been sat there until my stomach started rumbling so I went to get some lunch in the café I went to with Larry. Then I wondered around the small town with its beautiful shops. I even managed to pick up a small present for Roux. Then it was time to go back to my room to get ready for my evening with Larry. I was so excited but a bit nervous too. I decided to wear jeans, a nice top a jacket and trainers remembering Larry’s no heels rule. I had a quick shower and did my hair and make-up.

Larry took a deep breath and knocked on the door he was really looking forward to tonight, but it didn’t stop the nerves creeping in.   
I opened it and smiled “hi, is what I’m wearing ok? I didn’t know what to put on” “it’s perfect y/n you look beautiful” he leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and I noticed how amazing he smelt, he smelt of cologne with a hint of muskiness. “You don’t look so bad yourself Larry” he smiled at the complement “shall we go?” “lets.”  
We were both nervous with each other we both knew tonight was going to be special. But the nerves didn’t last for long we were walking along the river and chatting easily, Larry slipped his hand in mine and we smiled at each other, this felt so right and we both knew it.

We came to a gate leading to some woods Larry opened the gate and we walked through. We hadn’t gone far when he stopped me and asked if he could blind fold me “it’s ok I promise I won’t let you hurt yourself” he reassured me. I felt him tie the blindfold on and he moved around in front of me, “I’m right here ok? I’m going to take your hands now” “ok” and we started moving slowly forward it wasn’t long before he said “we’re stopping here I’m going to let go of your hands now I need to sort something out then I’ll take your blindfold off ok.” “ok but please don’t leave me standing here for too long.” “I won’t I promise” and he squeezed my hands once more and he was gone.   
I don’t know how long I was stood here for, but it felt like forever. I could hear Larry moving around so I knew he was still close, then I felt something close to me “Larry?” “I’m right here are you ready to see your surprise?” “yes” I felt him gently remove the blindfold I blinked a couple of times and I was met with the most magical sight. We were in a clearing of the wood there were fairy lights on the trees and bushes and on the small bridge we were standing on, Larry had set up a picnic blanket and there was a picnic basket nearby. He had a bottle of prosecco in the river to keep it cool and had attached it to the bridge with some string to stop it floating away.

I stood on the bridge with the biggest smile on my face and my eyes wide taking it all in it was perfect. Larry could tell by my reaction he had got it right and you loved it, but he still wanted to be sure. “What do you think y/n” I turned around and hugged him “oh Larry it’s beautiful it’s so magical thank you.” I could feel him smiling “come on why don’t we go and sit down” he took my hand and lead me to the blanket, “would you like a glass of prosecco?” “yes please” Larry went over to the bridge and untied the prosecco and brought it over to the picnic blanket and opened it and poured two glasses and handed on to me. “Thank-you it’s so beautiful here” he smiled “it is I’m so glad I got to share it with you.” We smiled at each other “are you hungry?” “starving” Larry got up and started to unpack the picnic basket “can I help with anything?” “no thank you, you sit there and let me spoil you.” I smiled at him “ok” he started setting up the food there were sandwiches, cakes, strawberries, raspberries and apple pie. “wow someone’s been a busy boy” he smiled and blushed “I may have had some help” he confessed. By this point he was sat next to me the last thing he pulled out was a beautiful deep red rose “for you” he said looking into my eyes I smiled at him and took it off him our fingers brushing as I did “Thank-you it’s beautiful” we sat gazing in to each other’s eyes smiling at each other. 

Then Larry said “shall we eat” “good idea” while we ate, I told Larry about my day and the gift I had for Roux and he listened intently.

Once we were finished eating it had started to get dark we cleared the dishes away I could just make out the moon and the stars through the trees I lay down on the blanket and Larry copied me his hand finding mine on the blanket and we linked our fingers together. I confessed “I love looking at the moon and stars they’re so peaceful and beautiful” I hadn’t noticed he’d moved closer to me he was on his side leaning on his right arm looking down at me, “they are and so are you” he whispered bringing his head down slowly and I moved mine up until our lips brushed each other’s. We smiled at each other and kissed again I pulled him closer to me and he moved willingly his lips were so soft and felt amazing against mine, his hands were in my hair moving slowly down my body pulling me to him, my hands mirroring his. I moaned into his mouth and he answered with a moan of his own it felt so good and so intense it was amazing.

Reluctantly we had to pull apart to breath he rubbed my nose with his and pecked my lips. We were both breathing hard Larry was the first to speak “wow” all I could do was smile back at him and nod in agreement before kissing him again.  
It had grown dark by now and Larry laid back on the blanket and pulled me to him and we gazed at the stars and each other we were just holding each other and kissing it really was the perfect night.  
The night had grown chilly and I shivered “are you cold?” Larry asked, “a little” he sat up and took of his jacket and out it around my shoulders “thank-you but won’t you be cold?” “no, I’m fine” “ok but let me know if you want it back” “ok I will, shall we head back?” “ok but shouldn’t clear this up first?” “don’t worry about it, remember I have someone helping tonight.”

We slowly walked back to the hotel with our arms around each other, all to soon we were back outside my room. “Thank-you for a magical night Larry I’ve loved every second” “thank-you for making it magical for me too.” Then, we kissed pulling each other together, when we broke apart, I gave him his jacket back and said “see you tomorrow Larry” “yeah see you tomorrow y/n” he gave me another quick kiss before heading to his room.  
The next morning was wet we tried to venture out for a walk, but we ended up getting soaked and having to go back to our rooms to get changed. By late afternoon we decided to watch a movie in my room. We had snacks and blankets and we got comfortable on my bed. We must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I was waking up with Larry wrapped around me. I could feel him slowly waking up beside me “morning gorgeous” I said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled then looked confused “we must have fallen asleep during the movie “I said. “I guess I should get changed” “yeah me too” he said as we got up “but first come here” and he pulled me into a kiss.

Downstairs the rest of the cast were having breakfast. “has anyone seen Larry or y/n this morning?” Ben asked, “I knocked on Larry’s door on the way down but there was no answer, do you think he and y/n spent the night together?” Simon asked “no” Martha said I don’t think they’ve even kissed yet. They’re taking things slow. Look there they are” “morning you two” Jim said with a smirk as you walked towards them holding hands. “Where were you this morning Larry I knocked for you” Simon said Larry looked a bit uncomfortable “in y/n room” “oh yeah “ Simon said with a smirk “nothing like that we were watching a movie and fell asleep that’s all” “does this mean you to are finally together?” Martha asked we looked at each other and smiled “yes” we both said.

Once we got to work Larry and I walked to make-up together the other’s walking slightly behind giving us some privacy. I had just put one foot on the step to go into make-up when Larry pulled me back into a kiss. The other’s walked passed us Mat shouted “get a room” but we ignored him. They went in a shut the door.  
“You might be a make-up artist down today Sarah Larry’s keeping her busy out there.” Matt said.  
“No, they finally got together then?” Gemma asked  
“Yes, over the weekend Larry planned this incredible picnic in the woods he had fairy lights on the trees, a blanket, prosecco, food. He even had a rose for y/n. From what I gather they had their first kiss under the stars. It sounds so romantic.” Martha said with a smile.  
“It worked then” Sarah said everyone looked confused “who do you think helped him. I had a feeling our y/n would like a simple romantic gesture she doesn’t seem the type for the over the top gestures, Larry clearly also agreed so when he came to me asking for help to put together a romantic picnic for y/n I had a feeling what might happen. I’m so glad it did they belong together.”  
Then she stuck her head out the door and said, “Larry please can I have my make-up artist back I don’t pay her to kiss you.” We laughed and Larry said “it’s a shame because she’s an amazing kisser” I rolled my eyes “come on let’s caveman you up ”with that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder “is this caveman enough for you?” everyone was laughing as he carried me in while I squealed “put me down” but even I couldn’t help laughing. He slapped my bum before putting me the right way up and pecking me on the lips.  
Gemma and Sarah came over and gave us both a hug “I’m so pleased for you both, you look so happy.” We smiled at each other and said, “we are.”


	7. One year later

Larry and I have been together for a year now, we’ve had the odd argument, but we quickly make up and we couldn’t be happier. Our families have met and get along so well. Even Roux and Ollie adore each other despite the occasional disagreement. We have moved in together and I love waking up next to Larry every day and having both children under the same roof, we know how lucky we are to have found each other.

We’re back filming Ghosts again it’s exhausting but so much fun as I get to spend every day doing the job I love with my friends. But most of all I get to spend time with the love of my life and the most incredible man I’ve ever met Larry.

One evening we were walking along the river when I suddenly remembered the date it was exactly a year today since the picnic and the night, we had our first kiss. I smiled at the memory, Larry looked at me and said, “you look happy” “I am happy do you know what today is?” “er Sunday?” “yes, it is but it’s exactly a year today that you first kissed me.” He smiled before pulling me into a kiss it was slow and gentle perfect “I love you so much Larry” “I love you so much too y/n” we continued walking and Larry put his arm around me we came to the gate again and Larry opened it and lead me through it and up to the little bridge where we stopped. Just as before he had set up the fairy lights and the picnic blanket with the basket of food. I turned to him and smiled “you did remember” he smiled and pulled me closer “of course I did you didn’t think I’d forget the night I kissed the most incredible woman in the world do you?” and we kissed on the beautiful little bridge. Larry broke the kiss and said “y/n you’ve made me so happy, this past year has been one of the best of my life, I love you with all my heart and soul.” He stopped and pulled a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee “will you marry me?” we both had tears in our eyes I nodded yes and he slipped the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger. It was white gold with an emerald in the middle. I pulled him up and kissed him “I love you Larry” “I love you too y/n do you like the ring?” “It’s beautiful I love it thank-you” “the emerald reminded me of your eyes the first day we met sparkling and green.” I smiled and kissed him again.

We went and lay down on the picnic blanket and looked at the stars I rested my head on Larry’s shoulder and every now and then he’d turn his face down and give me a peck on the lips, after a while I said “I’ve got a surprise for you too” he smiled “what is it?” I took his hand and placed it on my stomach “I’m pregnant I found out this morning” his face went from shocked to smiling “this is amazing” he said while pulling me into a kiss. Then he gently lay me back and put his head on my stomach “hello baby I’m your daddy and I can’t wait to meet you.” I couldn’t help but smile.

9 months later we had twins a boy called Alfie and a girl called Poppy. We picked the names with the help of their big brother and sister. Life was busy with four children, but we wouldn’t have it any other way.

A year later Larry and I got married it was a beautiful day surrounded by friends and family. Our children making the cutest bridesmaids and page boys of course.  
During our first dance I looked into Larry’s eyes and said, “thank you I think I’m the luckiest woman alive to have someone as kind, caring and funny as you in my life, you’re so special to me.” He smiled and pecked my lips and said “no, I think it should be me thanking you, you have brought so much love into my life. You have no idea how grateful I am to you.” We had tears in our eyes at this point I said, “let’s just agree we’re both lucky because we have each other.” “agreed” and we kissed again.   
With both our parents taking two children each meant we had a night to ourselves. When the celebrations started winding down, we said our goodbyes and headed up to our room. Outside the door Larry stopped and scooped me up and carried me into our room which had been covered in rose petals with a bottle of champagne left for us. We stood and took it all in I kicked my shoes off and said to Larry “please get me out of this dress” he smirked and came up behind me before whispering in my ear “my pleasure” then he kissed my neck which made me shiver, before helping me with my dress.

We both climbed into bed Larry pulled me to him, so I was laying on his chest we were both exhausted. I pecked him on the lips, and he smiled at me he lifted my head up and looked deep into my eyes “I love you Mrs Rickard” “I love you too Mr Rickard” we kissed again before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
